This invention relates to fluid gas stabilizing units, and particularly to the use of sonic energy units.
Gas stabilizer units have general application in water quality control systems in which there is an effort to maintain dissolved gases in the fluids at a desired minimum level.
One of the areas of application for such units is in the treatment of waters used for fish rearing. Such waters must have certain standards of gaseous equilibrium and content to meet standards required for aquaculture.
Another use for a gas stabilizer unit is in the processing of aerobic and anarobic sewage systems which require an acceptable level of entrained gaseous material.
A still further use would be in the stabilization of dissolved gases in natural gas recovery.
In prior methods of producing gaseous equilibrium, packed columns, and side draft aerators were used. These systems have the basic drawback of requiring, because of their size and construction, a substantial operating pressure, and a great deal of maintenance.